Three things
by Dokiprez
Summary: A sadist stealing a China girl's sunoboku can need to the cutest things.


**I DO NOT OWE GINTAMA!**

** S**unoboku

She loved it. It was her all time favorite snack. She could still remember all of the times she beat up street vendors for not having something sunoboku flavored. Occasionally, mayora would arrive to 'arrest' her for assault against an innocent citizen, but after he knew the coast would clear, he would help Kagura beat them up- because there was nothing mayonnaise flavored. When Kondo found out about it, he commanded (begged) Hijikata to stop, and forbid (pleaded) him not to do it anymore. Hijikata, even though with his intense love for mayo, could not disobey his leader, and reluctantly agreed.

Thus, this was how Okita Sougo ended up on patrol.

The third time he had to go arrest her, she had already beatened the poor man to… something meaty and bloody. His sadist instincts were telling him to go join her, but he decided to annoy her instead- it was a more satisfying result then beating someone up. Kagura, immersed in her torture, didn't notice a single thing when Okita slipped pass her, grabbing the packet of sunoboku in her pocket. He was smart enough to include her snack money. He left without a word. Kagura, after another 2 hours straight of beating, went home without a care of the world. It wasn't until the next morning until she found out.

When she found that her snack was missing, she ran to the Shinsengumi- the moment she was out her closet door. That meant nothing on but her pajamas, but not her usual kind. Instead, she had taken Gin-chans clothes, something she had taken for revenge of not giving her money for sunoboku- but she wouldn't know the reaction of the Shinsengumi. When she finally got to the headquarters, the top was already sliding of her shoulders, her hair messy and billowing around her face, while her leg peeked out of her (actually Gins) clothes. It was the first time Okita ever thought she looked attractive- but he slapped himself latter for having such disgusting thoughts.

Purple parasol

She had lost it. And she panicked. Without it, she couldn't shield her skin. Without shielding her skin, she couldn't go on walks to the park. Without walks to the park, she couldn't meet sadist. Without meeting sadist, it meant she couldn't beat him up. Without beating him up, she couldn't enjoy the satisfaction of punching him. That's why she needed it. Gin-chan had told her it would appear eventually, and Shinpachi was no help at all- he told her that she just had to look for it harder. He earned a punch in the face. Was he stupid? Without her umbrella she couldn't go out and look for it. Kagura had already checked every nook and cranny in the house. That's what leads to her punching her pillow with frustration. That led to a busted pillow and a grumpy Gin, who did not want to spend money on buying her a new pillow. Shinpachi would have tried calming her down- but he was still out from the fatal punch he had received.

After a few hours, Kagura disappeared. Shinpachi, who had now recovered, figured she went to sleep. Gin thought the same thing. He would have awakened her, but figured it would have led to more trouble. They didn't know she had gone outside.

Okita found a body lying on the ground. He was on patrol, and it just so happened that it was extra hot today. Really, he wasn't patrolling, just seeking something to erase his boredom. He would have left the body there if it weren't for the bright orange hair that caught his eyes. Her red Chinese attire wasn't going unnoticed. Part of him wanted to go and just leave her there. Okita was tired and sweating after all. He changed his mind instantly when he got closer, and noticed the girl's normal pearly white skin was red and bloody. He could hear the sizzling of her skin burning. He now knew why she always carried her umbrella around. Which, he wondered, where was her umbrella? He frowned slightly, and shook his head. Sighing, he gently scooped her into his arms, careful to touch any harmed skin. Okita found himself genuinely worried about her.

When Kagura woke up, she felt like she was on fire. Her skin burnt like hell, but her forehead was cool. Scanning her surrounding, he saw Gin-chan reading jump, and Shinpachi sweeping the floor. Beside her, was her purple parasol. Weakly, she reached out and grabbed the note attached to it.

China,

You owe me this time. –Sadist.

Some reason, she couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips.

Ice cream

She knew that she owed him. As much as she hated to, Kagura had to return the favor. Gin had told her to, While Shinpachi pestered her all week about it- Throwing in useless comments in like: "He saved your life!" or "You should be thankful!" It annoyed the hell out of her, so she decided she would return the favor. Not because she was thankful. Because Shinpachi was being annoying. She realized later on that she had no idea what the sadist liked, and she was not going to offer to be his slave. Kagura was most defiantly not an 'M'. After counseling with herself in the closet for hours, she agreed on buying him an ice-cream. Gin had approved it, and waved her away, saying that he didn't care. Kagura didn't mention to him that she was using HIS money to buy the ice-cream.

Okita had gotten new from Danna that Kagura was repaying him with ice-cream. He was surprised, truth be told, and didn't actually think she had taken the note that seriously. He decided to keep a secret that he despised ice-cream. Already, a plan was forming in his head.

"I TOLD YOU, JUST HURRY UP AND CHOOSE A DAMN FLAVOR ALREADY!" Kagura had screamed that, stomping. "YOU'RE SO SLOW YOU OLD MAN!" Blinking, Okita smirked.

"I like to take my time." He answered calmly, reverting his gaze back to the colorful flavors of ice-cream. He could feel the death aura she was giving off, and the ice cream vendor didn't seem too happy with him either. So far, it had been 14 minutes. The moment it was 15, Okita snapped up and barked at the vendor.

"I want a large size vanilla, strawberry, pecan, chocolate, sherbet, orange, mint, and peppermint bark. Have it done in thirty seconds or I'll kill you." Fearfully, the vendor nodded, and somehow handed the Shinsengumi captain his exact order, at a exact 20 seconds. Nodding, he left Kagura gaping at the price.

She caught up, eventually, and glared at him. "YOU HAVENT TAKJEN A SINGLE BIT OUT OF THE ICE-"She was cut off by something cold and sticky hitting her face, it dripped down her clothes. Slowly, she prepared to kill the sadist, until he murmured with a deadpanned voice:

"It's not good to waste food." He leaned forward and licked the vanilla of her lips, which lead to a kiss.


End file.
